This invention relates to a palette used for mixing colors and the like in the field of art. More specifically, it relates to a paper palette formed by bundling rectangular pieces of paper.
In the field of art with coloring as typified by paintings, a palette made of plastics, wood, marble or paper has been used for color matching of pigments, such as water or oil colors, or for arranging a point of a paintbrush. Of these, a paper palette is formed by bundling rectangular pieces of paper.
This paper palette, unlike other plastic palettes, does not need to wash after every use, and only the piece of paper used is discarded. Accordingly, it has been widely used as a convenient material for art. The prior art paper palettes are formed using pieces of white paper to match the product to be painted, such as a canvas.
However, in case of drawing or painting, a painter may wish to match the color to that of the surroundings or that applied to a substrate, rather than matching it to a canvas or the like. The mixing cannot be done satisfactorily with a white palette, especially in the field of tole painting, when wood of furniture or the like is colored, first, undercoating is applied, and a picture, a pattern or the like is then drawn in many cases. When undercoating is applied having a dark color, it is difficult to match the colors with a white palette.
Accordingly, the present invention provides, upon solving the ordinary problems, a palette in which pigments are mixed as desired and which dispenses with a labor of washing in every use.
The paper palette is formed by bundling pieces of paper, and each of the pieces of paper is colored in two or more tones.
possible configurations for the paper palette include a circle, oval and various polygonal forms. However, for ease of production a rectangle is preferred. That is, if a paper palette for art formed by bundling pieces of paper at a straight edge, each piece of paper having this straight edge and two color tones, it is easier to produce.
The invention provides a method of mixing pigments for art or arranging the point of a brush on a paper palette, formed by partially bundling pieces of paper, each of them being colored in two or more tones. The paper sheet has at least two separate regions colored in different tones. For example, the sheet in FIG. 1 is divided into two rectangular regions. Using the appropriate region enables a painter to know a resulting color of mixed paints on the palette before he or she actual paints.
On the above-described paper palette, the pigments are mixed in a portion having a tone close to that of a product to be painted, such as a canvas, wood or the like or that for undercoating. Consequently, the product to be painted is painted in tones closer to tones of an image. That is, when white or light colors are used for side-loading, the desired blending can be easily identified in the darker region of piece of paper. The piece of paper can be colored by separately coloring the same in two or more tones or by shading a boundary of tones. In particular, such a paper palette is preferably used in the field of tole painting.
When the pieces of paper are colored in tones as shown in FIG. 1, it is advisable that a darker tone, namely a blackish tone occupies an area of 20 to 40% of the overall piece of paper. A material to be colored, such as paper, a canvas, wood or the like has a whitish tone in many cases. When the darker tone occupies an area of 20 to 40% of the overall piece of paper in the toning in relation to such a white product to be colored, the overall piece of paper can be used effectively.
Furthermore, each of the above-described pieces of paper is colored in a blackish tone and a whitish tone. It is advisable that the blackish tone is adjusted such that the difference in gray scale with the whitish tone is between 55 and 85%. When the blackish portion is lightened, the mixing is done more easily with a darker pigment (for example, pure black).
In an alternative embodiment, the pieces of paper are each subjected to surface treatment for preventing permeation of a solvent for various types of pigments. The solvent includes, but not limited to, water for water colors, a dilute solution used for oil colors and the like. The surface treatment is applied to the pieces of paper by any known method which is employed for imparting oil resistance, water resistance and/or water impermeability in paper-making industry. One method includes coating a plastic material on the surface of the piece of paper. Another includes adhering a plastic sheet to it.
It is advantageous that the pieces of paper constituting the paper palette are bundled at any one long side and each of the pieces of paper is colored to adjoin at a transverse boundary as shown in FIG. 1. This configuration enables one to cut a single sheet of paper transversely and bind the resulting pieces as shown in FIG. 3.
The invention also provides a method of making a paper palette include: providing a plurality of pieces of paper, each piece of paper having a plurality of tones; and bundling the pieces of paper on one side. A preferred method of making a paper palette includes: providing a piece of paper having two adjacent tones running down a length of the paper; cutting the paper transversely into shorter lengths of paper; and binding the shorter lengths of paper. More preferably, the step of providing a piece of paper includes providing a rectangular piece of paper, and the step of binding the shorter lengths of paper includes binding the shorter lengths of paper on a long side.
The invention further provides a method of mixing colors including: providing a piece of paper with at least two different tones; placing at least one pigment on at least one of the different tones; and examining an appearance of the pigment on at least one of the different tones to determined if an additional pigment is necessary. The method may further include placing the additional pigment on the pigment and mixing the additional pigment therewith.
Furthermore, the invention provides a method of matching colors including: providing a paper palette having a plurality of pieces of paper bundled on one side, each piece of paper having an area of whitish tone and an area of darker tone; placing a pigment on one of the pieces of paper; and tearing off the piece of paper upon which the pigment was put.